Le seul que je veux, c'est toi
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Tout le monde déteste Naruto, tout le monde l'humilie, tout le monde le rabaisse, tout le monde le méprise. & si en réalité, tout le monde ne le détestait pas ?  SasuNaru.


**LE SEUL QUE JE VEUX, C'EST TOI.**

* * *

- Dégage de là, abruti !

- Bah, alors, ton coiffeur est en prison ou quoi ?

- Vous avez vu sa gueule !

- Nan, mais regardez moi la dégaine de cet abruti ! Tu les as piqués à tes vieux tes fringues ?

Voilà à quoi ressemblait mon quotidien à moi, Naruto Uzumaki, 1m68, plutôt fin, blond aux yeux bleus, élève du lycée de Konoha, en terminale L.

Tout les jours ou presque, j'avais le droit à des insultes, toujours des insultes. Quand par bonheur je pouvais y échapper, c'était à des regards de dégouts auxquels je devais faire face. Pourquoi ? J'en avais aucune idée. Ce devait sûrement être parce que ma tête ne leur revenait pas, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les élèves que possédait le lycée de Konoha m'avais choisi comme bouc-émissaire et ce depuis mon entrée en seconde.

Je ne faisais pas parti des personnes de la haute société, je n'avais pas d'argent, et j'étais seul. Depuis la mort de mes parents il y a de ça quatre ans, je tentais tant bien que mal de subvenir à mes besoins grâce à l'aide financière que je recevais de l'orphelinat où j'avais séjourné, mais aussi par des petits boulots que j'avais commencé à exercer par ci, par là dès l'âge de quinze ans. Mes vêtements ne venaient pas de grands magasins connus, et je n'allais pas toutes les deux semaines chez le coiffeur pour en ressortir avec la dernière coupe à la mode, en clair, mes vêtements n'étaient pas « fashion » et mes cheveux étaient un peu négligés et m'arrivaient au épaules.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions jeudi, et j'étais dans ma classe d'anglais, venu chercher un de mes cahier que les élèves de ma classe avaient caché, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Deux garçons hilares entrèrent ensuite dans la salle, puis se stoppèrent net dès qu'ils me virent. L'un était brun, l'autre était blond. Ils s'approchèrent de moi, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le moisi, dit le brun.

- Ah, mais oui c'est lui !, lui répondit le blond.

- Et si on s'amusait un peu ?

- Avec plaisir !

Le blond m'attrapa alors par les bras et m'immobilisa tandis que de son côté, le brun se préparait déjà à m'envoyer son poing dans le ventre. Je me crispai de douleur quand le coup arriva, mais tentais tant bien que mal de réprimer un gémissement qui aurait pu donner une quelconque satisfaction à mes agresseurs.

- Je veux t'entendre crier ! Supplies moi d'arrêter !, cria mon bourreau.

Un deuxième, puis un troisième coup s'abattirent dans mon ventre mais, cette fois encore, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

- C'est qu'il est tenace ! Passons à la vitesse supérieure dans ce cas !

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et que quelqu'un entra. Je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait, ayant baissé la tête, et me concentrant surtout sur la douleur qui m'assaillais après les coups que j'avais reçus.

- Ah, salut Sasuke ! Tu veux t'amuser un peu avec nous ?, dit le brun en me désignant de la tête.

Je relevai la tête afin de voir le nouveau venu. Celui-ci, lui, me dévisagea, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il s'avança vers nous et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il fut face à moi. Il fixa son regard au mien, dans lequel je cru voir une once d'inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers mes agresseurs.

- Dégagez, dit-il d'un ton froid, tout de suite.

Le blond me relâcha alors et je tombais par terre, mes jambes n'ayant plus la force nécessaire pour me soutenir. Les deux autres déguerpirent rapidement, sachant que mieux valait ne pas énerver un Uchiha, car un Uchiha en colère, équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Je me remis rapidement sur pied et m'apprêtais à m'en aller le plus vite possible, lorsque sa voix s'éleva une fois de plus.

- Reste.

Je me stoppais, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait, puis je lui fis face, et attendis qu'il reprenne.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Pardon ?, demandais-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Tu n'as rien?, demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était bien la première fois depuis que j'étais ici que quelqu'un me demandais comment j'allais. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Uchiha Sasuke, le garçon le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus populaire du lycée en somme, se préoccupait de mon état. Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible, je devais sûrement être en train de rêver.

- Tu vas rire mais pendant trente secondes, j'ai cru que tu me demandais si j'allais bien, dis je d'une petite voix.

- C'est le cas, répondit-il sérieux.

J'étais abasourdi.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu d'ailleurs, insista-t-il. Ca va ?

- O-Oui.

- Hn.

Il repartit comme il était venu, me laissant seul, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Sasuke m'avait sauvé de mon agression, ce jour là, dans cette fameuse salle de classe. Depuis, aucun des deux élèves n'était revenu me voir alors qu'il m'était arrivé, à plusieurs reprises, de les croiser dans les couloirs du lycée.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus revu Sasuke non plus.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi et je finissais ma matinée de cours par la Philosophie. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je laissais les élèves se précipiter hors de la salle, avant de ranger mes propres affaires et de sortir le dernier. C'était devenu un rituel. Pour éviter les remarques désobligeantes, je m'arrangeais toujours pour sortir en dernier de la classe et je prenais tout mon temps pour être également le dernier à franchir les portes du lycée.

Je marchais dans les rues de Konoha, en route vers mon appartement, lorsqu'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées me barra le chemin. La vitre de la portière arrière s'abaissa, me laissant apercevoir le passager. Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je me retournais brusquement pour voir à qui il s'adressait mais je ne vis personne derrière moi. Le brun me regarda amusé.

- C'est à toi que je parle, Naruto, dit il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Euh, tu es malade Sasuke ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles ?, demandais-je surpris.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu ne voulais pas que je t'adresse la parole !, me répondit-il faussement outré.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais, d'habitude les gens m'adressent la parole pour m'insulter…Enfin, je veux dire… Tu n'as pas peur que les gens te voient en train de me parler ?

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, et ne me répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il réitéra sa demande.

- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui, oui ou non ?

- Euh, non.

- Très bien, dans ce cas monte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Monte, je te dis.

C'était quoi la règle d'or déjà ? Ah, oui. Ne jamais énerver un Uchiha. Je contournais donc la voiture, ouvrit la portière et m'installais aux côtés de Sasuke. Dès que j'eu refermé la porte, le chauffeur repris sa route vers la demeure des Uchiha.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture bifurqua et je pu distinguer un énorme portail noir, laissant apercevoir à travers les barreaux un immense manoir.

Le portail coulissa et la voiture se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir. Dès qu'elle fut garée, Sasuke défît sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Je l'imitais.

- Viens, me dit Sasuke une fois qu'il m'eut rejoins.

Je ne posais pas de questions et le suivit. Il m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir et me fit signe d'entrer, ce que je fis, et referma la porte derrière nous.

Je me trouvais dans l'immense hall que possédait le manoir. Celui-ci donnait sur des escaliers anciens et minutieusement taillés, et sur la droite, on pouvait admirer une partie du salon qui mélangeait modernité et ancien temps à la perfection. Des toiles de peintres célèbres ornaient les murs de la demeure, laissant deviner le gout raffiné des propriétaires. Tout le contraire de mon petit appartement.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, me dit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

Je fermais la bouche rapidement, puis me mit à rougir tandis qu'il m'invitais à le suivre.

- Sasuke, pourquoi m'as-tu invité chez toi ?, lui demandais-je alors que nous montions les escaliers.

- Je m'ennuie tout seul.

Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu des marches, alors que lui avait déjà atteint l'étage supérieur.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Pourquoi le garçon le plus apprécié de tout le lycée aurait il eu envie de passer un tant soit peu de temps avec moi ? Lui, il avait tout pour lui, la gloire, la beauté, on s'inclinait sur son passage, tout le monde le traitait comme un prince tandis que moi, j'avais toujours été traité comme le bouffon de service au sein du lycée. Pourquoi cela devrait il changer au dehors ? Finalement, ce devait probablement encore être un de ces caprices de gosses de riches, et j'allais en faire les frais, comme d'habitude.

- Les autres personnes de mon âge, reprit-il, m'aiment pour ce que je représente; l'argent, la beauté, et le succès. Mais avec toi, je sens que ça sera différent.

Tout mon raisonnement tomba une fois de plus à l'eau. Cette fois encore, comme la fois où les deux élèves s'étaient attaqués à moi, sa réponse me laissa sans voix.

Durant toutes ces années de lycée je n'avais espéré qu'une chose, c'était que l'on me remarque enfin et surtout que l'on me considère, que l'on m'apprécie pour la personne que j'étais. Que l'on me traite d'égal à égal. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, à travers cette phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, je compris que c'était, dans un sens, ce que lui souhaitait également. Si ce qu'il voulait était une personne de confiance, une personne digne de lui, alors je m'y emploierais du mieux que je peux. Foi d'Uzumaki.

- Tu viens ?, me dit-il.

Je lui souris et continuais ma montée vers le premier étage, puis le suivis dans un couloir qui devait sûrement mener à sa chambre. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte que Sasuke ouvrit. Il me laissa entrer en premier, guettant chacune de mes réactions.

La chambre de Sasuke était triste. Contrairement aux adolescents de notre âge, il ne possédait aucune photo d'amis, ni même de sa famille. Sa chambre comportait seulement le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire un lit, un bureau, un ordinateur, des armoires comportant sûrement ses vêtements et des meubles. Remplis de livres. Il avait beaucoup de livres. Tout, dans sa chambre, était ordonné et propre.

Je m'approchais de sa bibliothèque et lus les titres des livres qu'il possédait. Comme je m'en étais douté, il n'y avait pas de romans à l'eau de rose, mais énormément de romans d'action, où d'autres encore plus philosophiques.

Après être resté derrière moi, à étudier chacun de mes gestes, il s'installa sur son lit et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Une fois installé, je le vis me fixer comme s'il cherchait une réponse à une question.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi les élèves s'en prennent systématiquement à toi, Naruto ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'imagine qu'il leur fallait un bouc émissaire, et malheureusement c'est tombé sur moi. Bah, tant pis, il ne me reste qu'une année et ensuite ce sera fini, concluais je avec un sourire.

- Et tu vas te laisser faire ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Si tu l'dis.

Il n'insista pas mais je remarquais qu'il semblait frustré de ma réponse. Je ne souhaitais pas réellement parler de ce qu'il se passait au lycée, c'est pourquoi je changeais rapidement de sujet, ce qu'il remarqua, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Nous discutâmes beaucoup, et j'appris que tout ces livres étaient des cadeaux de son grand frère, partis étudier à l'étranger. Ses parents étant souvent absents à cause de leur travail, et n'ayant pas de « réels » amis à inviter chez lui, Sasuke passait la plupart de ses journées seul dans cette grande maison, ayant pour seul occupation, la lecture. Il me parlait de lui, sa famille, et sa vie. L'entreprise familiale où il allait être amené à travailler, ne lui plaisait pas.

A mon tour je lui parlais de moi, lui racontant certaines périodes de ma vie, la façon dont je m'étais retrouvé, du jour au lendemain, dans un orphelinat suite à la mort de mes parents, répondant à ses questions, lui dévoilant peu à peu, moi aussi, ma vie.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, et alors que nous étions complètement absorbés par notre conversation, je ne remarquais pas que la nuit était déjà tombée et qu'il se faisait tard.

- Il fait nuit, je vais y aller, dis je à contrecœur.

- Je te raccompagne.

Le trajet jusque chez moi se fit en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence dérangeant, au contraire. Je repensais alors à cet après midi que venait de m'offrir Sasuke et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sentais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un m'avait apporté de l'attention, et ce quelqu'un m'avait écouté, et il s'était intéressé à moi. En d'autres termes ce quelqu'un m'avait accordé de l'importance. Un léger sourire pris place sur mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au lendemain. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au lycée, aux élèves et aux moqueries. Que se passera-t-il demain lorsque nous nous croiserons ? Se comportera-t-il comme tout les autres ? Il m'avait aidé une fois mais qui sait, si sa réputation est en jeu, m'aidera-t-il une nouvelle fois ? Soudain, le sourire sur mes lèvres disparut et je commençais à paniquer intérieurement, m'imaginant tout les scénario possibles. C'était sur ces questions sans réponses que le chauffeur arrêta la voiture en bas de mon appartement.

Je remerciais le chauffeur, dit un rapide « au revoir » à Sasuke, puis sorti en vitesse de la voiture. J'entendis une portière claquer, et me retournais pour voir qui était sorti du véhicule. C'était Sasuke.

- Attends Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas ?, me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Non, dis je l'air de rien.

D'après son expression, j'en déduis qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je changeais alors de sujet.

- Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour cette journée, Sasuke.

- Hn. De rien.

- Bon, dis-je désireux de retrouver mon lit, j'y vais. A plus.

- Au revoir, murmura-t-il avant de remonter dans sa voiture.

Je regardais la voiture s'en aller, puis me dirigeais vers l'escalier, montant les étages avec empressement, jusqu'à atteindre mon appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre et m'effondrais sur le lit, laissant le sommeil prendre le dessus.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au lycée avec plusieurs minutes d'avance. A mon arrivée, et comme d'habitude, les élèves me dévisagèrent, puis me lancèrent des regards noirs, malsains pour certains. Cette année encore, j'allais m'attirer des ennuis. Et en effet, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fille que je connaissais assez pour m'avoir fait passer les pires moment de ma vie lycéenne, une brune aux yeux marrons, les cheveux tressés en une natte qui retombait grossièrement dans son dos, s'approcha de moi, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Alors la tapette, comment ça va en ce moment ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas emmerdé, tu ne trouves pas ?, ricana-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et continuais ma route en marchant le plus vite possible pour éviter toute altercation. Mais la brune ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle me rattrapa et me poussa violemment. Je tombais par terre.

- Oh ! J'te parle !

Je me relevais et constatais qu'un cercle d'élèves s'était formé tout autour de nous. Les uns sifflaient, les autres criaient, chacun se réjouissant du spectacle. La jeune fille s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi, jouissant du fait d'être le centre d'attention des élèves présent et me poussa une nouvelle fois. Je me relevais encore une fois, espérant de tout cœur que la sonnerie retentisse rapidement.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'approchait une nouvelle fois de moi, le cercle se brisa à un endroit pour laisser entrer une nouvelle personne. Et tout le monde se tut. Le regard noir, et les mains crispées, Sasuke se dirigeait vers la jeune femme. Celui-ci lui l'attrapa par le cou et l'obligea à s'accroupir.

- Encore une fois, et je fais en sorte que tu ne mettes plus jamais les pieds ici, c'est compris ?

- Oui, Sasuke, répondit elle apeuré.

- Bien. Maintenant excuse toi.

- Excuse moi !

- Qui ?

- Excuse moi Naruto !

- Dégage, dit il finalement, la relâchant. Dégagez tous.

Tout le monde se dépêcha de fuir, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres du jeune Uchiha. Dès que tous furent partis, Sasuke s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Merci.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui, souriais je.

Et en effet, tout allait bien. Sasuke ne m'ignorait pas et il m'avait défendu. Il n'avait pas agi comme je l'avais craint, au contraire. Et alors que je me disais que mon _ami_ avait été là pour moi, je me rendis compte que rien que le fait de pouvoir enfin penser ce mot me rendait tellement heureux. Alors oui, tout allait bien.

- D'accord. Je voulais te proposer de manger avec moi ce midi, tu veux ?

- Avec plaisir !

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure alors, dit il alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Il partit vers sa classe, tandis que je rejoignais la mienne, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Arrivé devant ma salle, je pu sentir une certaine tension autour de moi. En effet, les élèves s'écartaient sur mon passage, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. J'entrais dans la classe, m'installais à ma place et attendis patiemment que le cours commence.

La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement, et je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse, pressé de retrouver mon nouvel ami. Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire, cherchant le brun des yeux. Je le trouvais quelque secondes plus tard, assis à une table, une horde de filles agglutinées à ses bras. Je pris un plateau, me servis, et me dirigeais vers sa table, beaucoup moins sûr de moi. Les avait il invités ? Avait il oublié que nous mangions ensemble ? Peut être que j'aurais du chercher une autre table. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis. A mi chemin, je cherchais donc une table libre, me dirigeais finalement vers celle-ci et m'y installais. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une chaise racler contre le sol. Il s'était assis en face de moi.

- Coucou ! lui dis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, me répondit il amusé. Désolé, de t'avoir fait attendre, mais elles sont vraiment très collantes. Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

- Elle était excellente même ! Enfin, c'est grâce à toi surtout. Si tu ne t'étais pas interposé entre nous ce matin, je ne pense pas que les gens auraient agi de cette manière avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur d'avoir des représailles maintenant. Alors encore une fois, merci.

- Je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Je le fixais. Pourquoi le ferait il ? Après tout, il ne me connaissait pas vraiment, ne m'avait jamais parlé auparavant, et c'était à peine si il savait que j'existais.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Me défendre, t'inquiéter pour moi, m'inviter chez toi, t'intéresser à ma vie. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une très mauvaise réputation et les élèves passent leur temps à me ridiculiser. Enfin, je me demande ce qu'un gars comme toi, populaire, beau et talentueux, peut faire avec un gars comme moi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense qu'avec toi ce sera différent qu'avec toutes les personnes que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaitre.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, puis je commençais à manger ce que j'avais sur mon plateau, afin de dissimuler le sourire niais qui avait pris place sur mes lèvres. Sa phrase m'avait énormément touché.

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves beau ?, me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Hein ? Ah, euh, ben, euh, c'est que, oui, enfin, oui, répondis je après un ridicule bégayement.

Je piquais alors un fard monumental.

- Me fixe pas comme ça, c'est pas comme si j'étais la première personne à te le dire, continuais je embarrassé.

- Hn. Et que trouves tu de beau chez moi ?

Il voulait me tuer, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Alors que mes joues étaient on ne peut plus rouges, je me forçais à lui répondre d'un air détaché. Autant dire que c'était raté.

- Oh, et bien, euh, je dirais que tout est beau chez toi, dis je timidement. Ta façon d'être, ou de te comporter, tu bouges toujours avec grâce. Tes yeux sont magnifiques, ta bouche, ton nez, tes cheveux, tes mains, ton corps… Bref, tout est parfait chez toi, concluais je rapidement.

Il me regarda longuement, plongeant ses orbes noires dans mes prunelles azur, puis sourit en coin.

- Toi aussi, tu es beau, me dit il finalement.

J'avais failli recracher l'eau que j'étais en train de boire à l'entente de sa phrase. Il me trouvait beau ? Soit il était tombé sur la tête, soit il avait sérieusement besoin de lunettes.

- Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, me dit il sérieux. Les personnes ne voient en toi qu'un garçon « pauvre » et certainement pas à la mode. Moi, je vois des lèvres fines laissant apercevoir, pour les plus chanceux, un sourire lumineux, une peau halé que je trouve réellement parfaite, et surtout des yeux bleus comme le ciel, un bleu magnifique et envoutant. J'aime tes yeux. En ce qui concerne ton physique, je ne peux pas réellement juger puisque la plupart du temps, tu portes des affaires trop grandes pour toi, mais du peu que j'ai pu voir, j'imagine, que tu dois être pas mal non plus, malgré le fait que tu sois plus petit que la moyenne.

J'en restais bouche bée. Si il n'avait pas eu cet air si sérieux, j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il se fichait de moi. C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne me trouvait beau. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante et je baissais les yeux sur mon plateau, laissant retomber les mèches devant mon visage, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher le rougissement qui s'était installé sur mes joues.

- Tu es tout rouge, Naruto.

Apparemment, c'était loupé.

- T'es marrant, comment veux tu que je reste calme avec ce que tu viens de me dire ?, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Pourtant, je n'ai dis que la vérité.

J'étais gêné. Je n'osais plus parler, et le déjeuner se termina rapidement, en silence, Sasuke me fixant, un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que je luttais contre mes rougeurs qui ne semblaient pas décider à partir.

Nous rangeâmes nos plateaux puis nous rejoignirent nos classes respectives avant le début des cours.

* * *

Cela faisait près de trois mois que je côtoyais Sasuke au quotidien. Depuis que celui-ci m'avait défendu lorsque je m'étais fait agressé par cette fille, nous ne nous quittions plus. Chaque midi nous mangions ensemble, chaque soir, lorsque nous terminions à la même heure, il me ramenait chez moi, et nous passions même nos après midi de libre ensemble. Depuis ce jour là, je n'avais presque plus eu de problèmes au lycée. Bien sûr, certains pensaient pouvoir passer au dessus de Sasuke, mais ils s'étaient vite fait rabattre le clapet par un Sasuke en colère. Ne jamais énerver un Uchiha, c'était la règle d'or.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, Sasuke s'était vraiment surpassé. Il m'avait emmené chez lui, où j'avais eu la surprise de voir des tonnes de banderoles accroché aux murs, en mon honneur. Dès que j'avais franchi la porte de la salle à manger, des confettis m'avait assaillit et j'avais entendus les domestiques de la demeure me souhaiter un « joyeux anniversaire Naruto » d'une seule et même voix. Une fois tous remerciés, Sasuke m'avait trainer jusqu'à la table à manger où trônait un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire et où plusieurs petits paquets avaient été entreposés à coté.

- Sasuke, c'est…

- C'est pas grand-chose, je sa-

Je ne lui avais alors pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase et lui avait sauter dans les bras, le serrant de toutes mes forces, espérant lui faire comprendre tout ce que je pouvais ressentir à ce moment là, à travers cette étreinte. J'étais heureux.

Sasuke m'offrait beaucoup. Souvent, lorsqu'il devait se rendre à des endroits avec sa famille, ou encore quand il avait des empêchements, je retrouvais des petits paquets enveloppés devant ma porte. Pour s'excuser, disait il. Ce fut comme le jour où, après un weekend sans se voir, il m'offrit mon premier portable, insistant sur le fait que c'était pour pouvoir me joindre plus facilement et que ce serait plus pratique. J'avais pourtant protesté en lui disant que s'était trop, et que moi, je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille. Mais il m'avait simplement dit que ça lui faisait plaisir, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, mis à part mon amitié.

Un ami. Son meilleur ami. C'est-ce que j'étais pour lui, et j'étais fier d'être celui qui puisse prétendre à ce statut. Sasuke était vraiment une perle en or. Le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Ca faisait si peu de temps que l'on se connaissait et pourtant j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir continuer ma vie sans lui. Jamais. Il était le seul qui arrivait à me faire rire comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, il était le seul à connaitre tout de moi, le seul qui me manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ses sourires pouvaient faire battre mon cœur comme jamais, ses rires avaient cette capacité de me rendre fou de joie, sa présence à elle seule m'était nécessaire, comme l'oxygène l'était pour mes poumons. Oui, il était mon oxygène. C'était mon premier ami, c'était mon meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et nous étions dans la chambre de Sasuke. Celui-ci m'avais généreusement, mais surtout après plusieurs demandes, chantages et yeux de cocker, proposé son aide pour un exposé que je devais rendre le lundi. Nous venions de finir et j'étais complètement épuisé. Après nous être affalé comme de vraies loques sur son lit, il me fit part du programme de la fin de journée.

- En fin d'aprèm, on sort. Ca te va ?

- On va où ?

- Un ciné, ça te dit ?

- Carrément !, lui répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ah, mais tu n'as pas peur de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu connais ? Enfin, je veux dire, imagine que quelqu'un d'important te voit avec moi...

- N'importe quoi, dit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Naruto, je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois, mais je vais te le répéter encore, je me fiche pas mal du fait que les gens me voient en ta compagnie ou non. Et puis, on se voit tout le temps au lycée, pourquoi dehors ce serait différent ?

- Oui, mais dehors c'est pas pareil ! Tu m'as dit que tes parents tenaient beaucoup à l'image qu'ils donnaient au dehors alors imagine qu'un des associés de ton père par exemple ou quelqu'un d'autre nous voit, il pou-

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?, me coupa-t-il.

- Enfin c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas entacher ta réputation…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Si, justement je m'inquiètes !

Il me fixa quelques instant puis un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

- Puisque tu y tiens tant… Attends moi ici, je reviens.

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre et me laissa seul durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Je me mis à la fenêtre, et regarda à tout hasard ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Puis mon regard se tourna vers une voiture qui venait de faire son apparition dans le domaine Uchiha. L'homme qui en sorti était élancé, fin, brun, et avait un style… particulier. Il portait un pantalon noir en cuir vraiment, mais vraiment moulant, avec une chemise de toutes les couleurs ouverte au niveau du haut et laissant apercevoir son torse imberbe. Je me retins de rire en le voyant marcher et bouger de manière très… efféminée. Une chose était sûr, c'est qu'il était gay.

Quelques minute plus tard Sasuke revint dans la chambre.

- Apparemment, tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi alors j'ai contacté une personne de confiance qui saura très bien remédier à ça. Suis moi.

Je le suivis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, nous les descendîmes, puis il me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une salle que je n'avais jamais visité. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'homme que j'avais vu par la fenêtre. A côté de lui se trouvaient des ustensiles de coiffure.

- Roberto, voici Naruto. C'est de lui que tu t'occuperas aujourd'hui.

Ledit Roberto tourna la tête vers moi, me détailla de la tête aux pieds puis soupira.

- Mamamia ! Mais Sasuke, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait autant de boulot que ça !

- C'est un problème ?, demanda le brun.

- Tu rigoles ? J'adore les défis !, lui dit il avant de se retourner vers moi. Bon aller mon chou, viens par ici qu'on commence !

- Euh, Sasuke tu es sûr que…, commençais-je.

- Comment ça poussin ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Roberto, le meilleur, l'unique !, me demanda ledit Roberto avant que le brun ai pu répondre.

- Si, si bien sûr que si !, répondis je pas si sûr que ça.

- Alors laisse moi te chouchouter et profite plutôt mon lapin !

Il me fit assoir près d'un lavabo de coiffure aménagé exprès pour les venus du jeune homme, me positionna une serviette sur les épaules et commença à me laver les cheveux.

- Tes cheveux sont très abimés, va falloir faire un soin !

De la glace en face de moi, je le vis sortir un petite bouteille qui devait sûrement contenir le « soin » pour cheveux. Il en appliqua sur mes cheveux, et me massa la tête en même temps qu'il faisait pénétrer le produit dans mon cuir chevelu. Après avoir rincé, il me releva doucement la tête et me sécha grossièrement les cheveux.

Il me fit me lever et m'installa sur une seconde chaise où, cette fois ci, ne se trouvait aucun miroir en face. Je devais donc lui faire confiance.

Il commença par me coiffer les cheveux, puis sortit une paire de ciseaux de ses ustensiles et finalement des mèches de cheveux commencèrent à tomber sur la serviettes qu'il avait posée sur mes épaules.

Au bout d'une demi heure, il donna finalement un dernier coup de ciseaux et entreprit de me sécher les cheveux. Dès que ce fut fait, il me les ébouriffa et les recoiffa légèrement avant de placer un miroir dans mes mains.

- Alors mon poussin, qu'en dis-tu ?, me demanda-t-il.

J'en restais scotché. Mes cheveux ternes et abimés avaient maintenant leur couleur blonde éclatante d'origine, qui aurait pu faire concurrence au soleil. Fini les mèches tombant jusqu'au épaules, il m'avait coupé une bonne longueur de cheveux, me les laissant tout de même assez long pour pouvoir afficher le style décoiffé que j'arborais à l'instant même. Mon visage, était dégagé et laissait mes yeux bleu, que j'avais l'habitude de cacher derrière de longues mèches, à la vue de tous.

Je me retournais alors vers mon coiffeur, et lui fit mon plus beau sourire pour le remercier.

- Sasuke chéri, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le laisser après ça ! Il est tellement craquant !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire apparu au coin de sa bouche. Cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

- Bon maintenant que la coupe est finie, passons au corps !

- Euh… Pardon ?

- Ben oui mon chou, il faut bien te trouver des vêtements qui iront avec ta merveilleuse petite bouille !

Sur ce, Roberto m'attrapa par le bras et m'amena vers un coin de la pièce où étaient posées deux énormes valises qui devait contenir les fameux vêtements. Il les ouvrit, me dévisagea longuement, puis attrapa quelque chose et se retourna vers moi.

- Tiens, essaye ça !

Il me tendit un t-shirt bleu de la même couleur que mes yeux que j'attrapais, mais dès que je le vis me tendre un pantalon en cuir semblable au sien, je reculais.

- Euh, sans façon.

- Ah, j'ai à faire à un petit coincé à ce que je vois. Bah, tant pis, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, hein !, dit il en rigolant.

Il reposa ce qu'il avait entre les mains et se remit à chercher activement dans ses deux valises.

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire !

Il me tendit un jean noir plutôt serré, à ce que je pu voir, que je m'empressais de de prendre. Plutôt ça que l'autre horreur.

- Où est-ce que je peux m'habiller ?

- Un pudique ? C'est trop mignon ! Viens Sasuke chéri, laissons le s'habiller tranquillement !

Alors qu'il sortait, je défis mes vêtements, et commençais à m'habiller avec ceux que l'autre m'avait donné. Comme je l'avais deviné, le jean était, en effet, serré mais ça n'était pas si dérangeant. J'enfilais ensuite le t-shirt, et me regardais dans la glace. C'est fou ce qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et des nouveaux habits pouvaient vous changer un homme. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, et je dois bien avouer que le Naruto que se tenait en face de moi, me plaisait bien.

La porte de la salle se rouvrit et les deux bruns entrèrent. Les deux me dévisagèrent, et je cru voir les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandir alors qu'il me détaillait entièrement.

- Hum… Je te croquerais bien mon lapin ! Sasuke, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me le laisser ?

- Certain, répondit il d'une voix intense qui me fit rougir.

- Roh, t'es vraiment pas drôle ! Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je vais devoir y aller ! Et oui, c'est ça d'être aimé ! Juste le temps de finir ce que j'ai commencé et j'y vais !

Je le vis se diriger vers l'une de ses deux valises, et en sortir une veste en cuir magnifique et une paire de converse bleue, s'accordant parfaitement au bleu du t-shirt.

- Voilà pour toi mon chou ! Comme ça, tu vas faire des ravages mon mignon ! Oh et tiens, si un jour ça te dit de venir faire un tour vers chez moi, voilà ma carte, me dit il avec un clin d'œil. Bon, Sasuke chéri, à une prochaine fois !

L'homme referma ses valises, appela deux autres jeunes hommes qui vinrent les lui porter et s'en alla. C'est une fois qu'il fut parti, que je me rendis compte de quelque chose.

- Euh Sasuke, je ne pourrais pas lui payer ces vêtements ! Il vaut mieux que je les lui rapporte avant de les salir.

- J'ai déjà payé. Ils sont à toi.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas accepter ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'offrir de trucs, c'est pas juste !

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Tu m'as déjà dis la même chose quand tu m'as offert le téléphone !

- Eh bien, c'est pour ton Noël dans ce cas, me dit il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Moi, je ne peux rien faire en échange.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Bon alors, on y va ?

- Hn.

Arrivés devant le cinéma, nous regardâmes les films à l'affiche.

- On va voir quoi ?, demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a un film en particulier qui te plairait ?

- J'ai bien envie d'aller voir le dernier Narnia mais c'est peut être pas ce que tu aimes alors…

- Non, c'est bon. On va voir Narnia.

- Tu es sû-

- Sasuuuuuke !, cria une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, en s'agrippant à un des bras de Sasuke.

- Sakura…, dit le brun exaspéré.

- Tu es venu voir Narnia Sasuke ? Moi aussi ! Ca tombe bien, non ? On va pouvoir être en amoureux ! Oh, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir Sasuke !

Et blablabla. Tout le long de la file d'attente, ce fut comme ça. Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là, je commençais sincèrement à en avoir marre de celle là. Et puis, de quel droit se permettait elle de lui agripper le bras comme ça ? Il ne lui appartenait pas à ce que je sache.

Sasuke acheta les billets pour la séance, et la rose fit pareil. Dès qu'elle nous eut rejoins, elle attira Sasuke vers la rangée de haut, se fichant complètement de moi. Je m'assis aux côtés de Sasuke, et tentais tant bien que mal d'oublier l'énergumène qui commençait à me taper sur le système. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le film débuta. Je m'installais plus confortablement sur mon siège et posais les mains sur les accoudoirs où celle de Sasuke s'y trouvait déjà.

- Pardon !, disais-je en la retirant rapidement.

Sasuke ne me regardait pas, mais posa doucement sa main droite sur mon avant bras, puis la fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ma main gauche, que j'avais posé sur ma cuisse. Il la prit dans la sienne, mêlant nos doigts, et les ramena ensemble sur l'accoudoir. Il ne la lâcha pas.

- C'est pas grave, dit il alors.

J'étais bien content que la salle soit plongée dans le noir, tandis qu'une embarrassante couleur rouge venait de prendre d'assaut mes joues. Un sourire niais apparu sur mes lèvres et je sentis les battements de mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine.

Je ne me concentrais plus du tout sur le film. Sasuke, était de plus en plus tactile ces dernier temps. Même si au début, ça m'avait gêné, je m'étais surpris parfois à espérer que ses marques d'affection soient plus fréquentes. Trop timide pour lui en faire ou pour tout simplement les lui demander, j'attendais que ce soit lui qui en prenne l'initiative. Et j'aimais ça. Sa façon de me caresser parfois, sa façon de me fixer intensément, sa façon de me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer. J'aimais ça. et j'en redemandais.

Alors que je tentais de calmer ma respiration ainsi que les battements de mon cœur, je sentis la main de Sasuke se crisper. Je me retournais vers lui afin d'en trouver la cause et constatais que ladite Sakura avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et que la main de la jeune fille avait entreprit de lui caresser le torse.

- Sakura, lâche moi, lui dit Sasuke.

- Aller Sasuke, fais pas ton timide !

- Lâche moi, je t'ai dit, répéta-t-il froidement.

- Non, je sais que tu en as envie Sasuke !

Elle se leva alors de son siège et s'assit rapidement sur les genoux de Sasuke, face à lui. Elle lui attrapa le visage et commença et l'embrasser sans que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de réagir.

C'en était trop. Je me levais et la tirais en arrière pour qu'elle se relève.

- Mais putain, tu vas le lâcher oui !, lui dis-je en la baffant.

Elle tomba sur les fesses, puis releva la tête vers moi, une expression outrée sur le visage. Elle se releva presque aussitôt et s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus quand Sasuke intervint et se plaça entre nous deux. Il me fit signe de la tête de sortir, ce que je fis.

Je sortis de la salle et fis les cent pas afin de me calmer. J'avais conscience d'avoir mal agi mais je ne le regrettais pas du tout. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke sortit également de la salle et arriva vers moi les sourcils froncés, et le regard dur. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais loin de me calmer, son regard ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère. Je fronçais donc les sourcils, lui montrant que je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

- Non mais tu me fais quoi là !

- Ce que je te fais ?, m'emportais-je. Et TOI alors ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tu m'emmènes ici pour voir un film, et finalement cette fille s'invite toute seul et te colle TOUTE la soirée ! Et en plus tu dis rien ! Et puis, je peux savoir ce qui lui as pris à cette conne de te sauter des-

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?, me coupa-t-il lui aussi énervé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'une conne, comme tu dis, me colle toute la soirée ? On est pas ensemble à ce que je sache !

Sa réponse m'avait blessé. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Il battait fort, trop fort, mais en aucun cas ça ressemblait à la sensation que j'avais eu dans cette salle de cinéma. A ce moment là, je me sentais léger, heureux, mon cœur s'était emballé à une vitesse folle mais je me sentais heureux. Mais là, bien qu'il s'emballait toujours, j'avais mal, vraiment très mal. Pourquoi ? Ce fut à ce moment là, que la vérité me sauta aux yeux. Ce fut à ce moment là que, repensant à ces derniers mois passé en sa compagnie, je me rendis compte que l'attachement que j'avais envers lui n'étais pas que de la simple amitié. Toutes ses rougeurs, ces battements de cœurs qui ne cessaient de s'accélérer lorsqu'il était près de moi, cette sensation désagréable quand je ne pouvais pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours, ce manque constant quand il n'étais pas là, ce bonheur profond, cet apaisement lorsque je le revoyais… Et dans cette salle, une colère violente s'était emparé de moi. Cette colère, je pouvais déjà la nommer; Elle s'appelait jalousie.

Non en réalité, je venais de me rendre compte que j'espérais beaucoup plus de cette relation. Je voulais être proche de lui, je voulais qu'il me touche, encore et encore, je voulais avoir l'exclusivité, être le centre de son monde, je voulais qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de moi comme moi je ne pouvais me passer de lui. Je l'aimais. J'aimais profondément l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi et je souhaitais, j'espérais que ce soit réciproque. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait dit, nous n'étions pas ensemble. Cette révélation me fit mal. Mal puisque en cinq secondes, sa phrase m'avait ouvert les yeux sur la place énorme qu'il avait dans mon cœur et dans ma vie.

Je me calmais aussitôt et lui répondit d'une voix mal maitrisée.

- T'as raison. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi con que toi.

Et j'étais parti. Je l'avais fui. Sans un regard en arrière j'avais tracé ma route, espérant mettre le plus de distance entre cet homme que j'aimais et moi. Je souffrais. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était brisé en milles morceaux, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le piétiner. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais encore respirer tellement la douleur était intense. Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Comment étais je tombé amoureux de lui ? Et surtout quand étais je tombé amoureux de lui ? Peut être que si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça.

Je rentrais chez moi, le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux. Voilà où j'en étais arrivé à lui avoir permis d'entrer dans ma vie, à lui avoir accordé ma confiance. Maintenant j'en payais les conséquences.

En rentrant, je m'étais débarrassé de mon manteau et j'avais balancé mes chaussures à travers la pièce. Tant pis pour le désordre, ça pouvait attendre. J'étais directement parti dans ma chambre, je m'étais jeté sur mon lit, j'avais attrapé mon oreiller et je m'étais mis à crier aussi fort que je le pouvais, l'oreiller étouffant quelque peu mes cris. Et puis j'avais pleuré. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'avais passé à verser des larmes pour lui. Une heure, peut être deux.

Et finalement, au bout de quelques heures, je m'étais levé. J'étais allé me prendre une douche, j'avais revêtu mon pyjama qui se composait d'un jogging et d'un débardeur, et j'avais agi comme je le faisais d'habitude, me préparant quelque chose à manger et m'installant devant la télévision.

Alors qu'il était 00h30 passé, ma sonnette retentit. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte en pensant que ce devait sûrement être le propriétaire qui devait une fois de plus venir réclamer son loyer. Je ne savais pas encore quoi lui sortir comme excuse mais j'ouvris la porte, et commença à me justifier.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais…, commençais-je alors à dire avant de me stopper net.

Je m'étais trompé. Ce n'était pas le propriétaire qui se tenait devant ma porte, mais un magnifique jeune homme brun, celui que j'avais quitté quelques heures auparavant en lui balançant à la figure l'amour que je lui portais. Lui et moi nous fixâmes plusieurs minutes, du moins c'est-ce qui m'avait semblé.

J'allais refermer la porte, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir maintenant, mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Il poussa ma porte m'empêchant de la fermer, et entra sans que je lui en donne la permission.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Il fit quelques pas dans mon appartement, puis se retourna et me fit face, croisant les bras et plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Répète, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

- Répète.

- Quoi répète ?

- Répète moi ce que tu as dit avant de t'enfuir.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Sasuke !

- Répète, je te dis.

- Je t'aime ! C'est bon, t'es content ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais continua de me fixer. Cette attitude commençait sincèrement à m'énerver. Je fermais alors les yeux, ne supportant plus son regard fixé dans le mien. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquels je refusais de rouvrir les yeux.

- Tu as eu ta réponse alors sors de chez moi main-

- Tais-toi un peu, souffla-t-il.

Je rouvris les yeux. Fermés, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait presque comblé la distance qui nous séparait, et qu'il se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de moi. Il était si près que je pouvais sentir cette merveilleuse odeur que son corps parfaitement sculpté dégageait, me faisant rater un battement par la même occasion. Son visage était si proche du mien que je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres alors qu'il prononçait ces simples derniers mots. Les battements de mon cœur augmentèrent et j'étais persuadé que si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Il se rapprocha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement nos lèvres finissent par se frôler. J'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres, laissant mon souffle s'échapper.

Avec toute la lucidité qu'il me restait, je réussis à me reculer et à reprendre peu à peu mes esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, murmurais-je.

- C'est assez explicite, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Sasuke.

- Je ne joue pas, Naruto.

- C'est ça, et dans deux secondes tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes. Et puis quoi encore !

- Je t'aime.

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Je ne me fous pas de toi, Naruto ! Il y a quelques heures tu me criais dessus, tu me criais que tu m'aimais mais là tu refuses de croire que tes sentiments soient partagés ? Je ne vois pas ta logique là dedans.

- Mais parce que c'est impossible !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Mais parce que Sasuke Uchiha ne tomberais jamais amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es dans ma tête peut être ?

- …

- Naruto, s'il te plait, crois moi.

- C'est impossible. Tu as toutes les filles et tous les garçons à tes pieds et c'est moi que tu choisirais ? Moi, le boulet, le plus détesté de tous ! Il doit forcément y avoir une arnaque.

- Ca fait deux ans. Deux ans que je te regarde, que je t'admire de loin, que je n'ose pas faire un pas vers toi. Deux ans pour accepter mes sentiments envers toi. Tu pourras toujours me présenter tout les garçons et les filles que tu veux, au final, ce sera toujours toi que je veux, Naruto.

Et avant que j'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il me plaqua doucement contre le mur, son corps contre le mien, ses yeux dans les miens et me caressa tendrement la joue.

- C'est toi que je veux, Naruto, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. Seulement toi.

Il s'approcha lentement vers moi, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une fois de plus nos lèvres se frôlent. Je posais mes mains sur son torse mais, cette fois-ci, je ne tentais rien pour le repousser. Il comprit, et combla la distance qu'il restait, scellant finalement nos lèvres. Était-il possible pour un cœur brisé en milles morceaux, de battre de nouveau ? Il semblerait que le mien en soit capable.

Le baiser dura encore et encore, nos lèvres bougeant à l'unisson, n'ayant aucune envie de se séparer. Finalement, il me repoussa doucement, et posa son front contre le mien, reprenant son souffle. J'ouvrais les yeux et constatais qu'il les gardait fermés, la mine rougit, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il était magnifique. Dès que j'estimais qu'il avait eu assez de temps pour se reprendre, je replongeais sur sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus passionné cette fois. Nos mains touchaient, caressaient, avide de connaitre tout du corps de l'autre. Nos corps se rapprochaient, se collaient, encore et toujours, se gorgeant de la chaleur de l'autre. Une fois de plus, ce fut lui qui stoppa le baiser. Il m'enlaça dans une étreinte rassurante, m'embrassant le front, le nez, la bouche, les joues, le menton, puis le cou.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir faire ça, t'embrasser, te tenir dans mes bras, te dire que je t'aime, dit il toujours dans mon cou. Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il releva la tête et encra son regard dans le mien. Je rougis violemment alors que je me rendais compte de tout ce qu'il se passait. Dans ma tête, une phrase se répétait inlassablement. « Sasuke m'aime, Sasuke m'a embrassé, Sasuke est mon petit ami. »

- J'ai oublié de te dire mais, tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu es jaloux, chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

Je grognais pour la forme, bien trop heureux pour lui en vouloir.

* * *

_**« Voilàà mon tout premier OS, **__**j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Dans tout les cas, merci d'avoir lu. Nono-Chan. »**_


End file.
